bbroleplaytswfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Big Brother Roleplay
After Host introduces the eight new contestants, one spacing out most of the time, another passing out, they had their first competiton. Tension (not much) stirs up when it is revealed that America has decided the tie vote. Plot When the episode began, Host was talking about The Sims Wiki, included with a backstory. He stated that he took eight of the users, weather admins or nubs, and brainwashed them so they don't remember eachother. He continued, saying he pit the eight users in a house to compete against eachother for one million dollars (not stated)! The host went through an overview of what's in store for the houseguests, including the statement of an unknown twist. He allowed DanPin, GeorgieGibbons, RoseGui, and Romcombo into the house. DanPin, RoseGui, and Romcombo have all picked a room with eachother. GeorgieGibbons took a bed from the second bedroom. Host then let the remaning, Asorailahd, Bleeh, BobTheZ, and MTDM into the house. Bleeh and MTDM both pick a bed in bedroom two. BobTheZ decided to sleep on the kitchen floor, and Asorailahd was spacing out. Romcombo kept begging a few of the houseguests to sleep in the same bed as him. After everyone has settled down, Host gathered everyone to the living room. He went over the rooms everyone has picked, and told them to check back tommorow, before turning the TV off. MTDM ecstaticly gave a warm gesture, and asks everyone to talk about themselves. Bleeh went first. She talked about her love of Greenland and Daniele Donato. MTDM and GeorgieGibbons both agreed that Dani is epic. GeorgieGibbons was next, explaining he lives in a country noone else is from, "Team Dani." RoseGui was up third, and talked about her love of chocolate, writing and Big Brother. Before DanPin was about to talk about himself, Romcombo passed out! Everyone was screaming, panicking, and Bleeh even said they should get production! After a minute or two of gasps, Romcombo woke up, right before MTDM was about to give CPR. MTDM gagged that he was about to put his lips on Romcombo's lips. Romcombo laughed at his "death." DanPin continued, and ended with his love of computer games. MTDM talked about himself after DanPin, and started feeling bad for himself because he is a midget. BobTheZ went next, telling everyone his nickname is Zombie. Romcombo then went, being pessimistic... about himself! Bleeh asked about the girl who didn't pick her bed, with MTDM figuring out what her name was. The two started poking her together. MTDM decides to have a party, and pops a beer for the Brit, GeorgieGibbons. Later, BobTheZ, GeorgieGibbons, MTDM, RoseGui, and Romcombo are outside by the pool. Romcombo started talking about how weird he is, though MTDM disagrees, but Romcombo disagrees with the disagree! After that, the five (joined by Bleeh and DanPin) talk about what they miss from home. Asorailahd walks out, much to everyone's surprise. Bleeh asks where she's from, but she ends up spacing out... again. The cast then starts talking about their birthdays. MTDM suggests they should all go to bed. DanPin, RoseGui, and Romcombo go to their bedroom. GeorgieGibbons goes to his bedroom. Bleeh and MTDM go to the Pink Room. BobTheZ goes to the kitchen. Asorailahd stays outside, still spacing out. Asorailahd "wakes up from her trance," and asks BobTheZ what room she's in. He replies with no room. A sad Asorailahd claims the couch. BobTheZ asks if he can sleep in the same bed with anyone, because the kitchen floor is cold. Romcombo accepts, though BobTheZ decides to stick with the floor. RoseGui offered him to sleep on her bedroom floor. BobTheZ goes, uncomfortable. DanPin asks BobTheZ if he'd like to sleep in his bed with him, which BobTheZ accepts. Meantime, in bedroom two, Bleeh comes in and asks GeorgieGibbons if he'd like to come to the Pink Room with them, which he accepts. After they all go to bed, they are awaken at 5:30AM. MTDM complains why they're waken up so early, to which Host states that it's 10:30PM in Australia. MTDM concurs. Host reveals it's time for the first HOH competition of the series. He will call everyone to the Diary Room, one-by-one, so they can cast their vote for who to be HOH, excluding themselves. After a 3—3—1—1 vote, America has been voting for two weeks who they have been rooting for in the game, and the most votes have went to GeorgieGibbons, causing him to be the first HOH of the season! Trivia *Romcombo couldn't make it, so GEORGIEGIBBONS played Romcombo for him. *The bedding format of this episode is: **Bedroom 1 ***DanPin & BobTheZ ***RoseGui ***Romcombo **Bedroom 2/Pink Room ***Bleeh ***GeorgieGibbons ***MTDM **Living Room ***Asorailahd *The voting for the first HOH is as followed: **DanPin voted BobTheZ. **Bleeh voted GeorgieGibbons. **MTDM voted GeorgieGibbons. **Asorailahd voted BobTheZ. **BobTheZ voted RoseGui. **Romcombo voted GeorgieGibbons. **GeorgieGibbons voted Bleeh. **RoseGui voted BobTheZ. Category:Episodes